Tales of Two Cynics
by XxHDMxX
Summary: She's an outcast, even ostracized by the outcasts. He shut himself away from his old friends. By a twist of fayte, their worlds collide. Now, we'll see their world and they'll learn that it's never what it seems to be.
1. Fighting Brings Friendship

Tales of Two Cynics

Plot Summary: She's an outcast, even ostracized by _the _outcasts. Her sharp mind and even sharper tongue doesn't make her a popular person. She's Henrietta, and we'll look at the world through her eyes and sees how she befriends Kenny McCormick and how high school drama is just as common as air.

HDM: It was an idea or two, don't worry BB will still continue, but I have ADD and I'm getting bored a bit so I'm doing this for a bit. This is a little lighter than BB, more dark humor and satire than angsty goodness I love to write. I do not know about the pairings or if there will be any...this story doesn't really have much romance.

POV: 1st and 3rd, I will say which one it is in the beginning. The first chapter or introduction is Henrietta's. It will mostly be cut into half...one half of the story in one POV and the other half in another POV...so you get 2 viewpoints on the same day.

* * *

Chapter I

Fighting Brings Friendship

**Henrietta's POV **

The school cafeteria is the watering hole of the savanna known as high school. Here we see the jocks and popular kids huddles together in the center of the room so everyone can envy their greatness. Next we have the different cliques at their respective tables. We have the art freaks, the druggies, the nerds, the ethnic, the Goths, the scene kids, I could go on and on. It's funny when you hear of kids saying they aren't in a clique or a gang when they stick together in their inner circle tighter than glue. I can say honestly I _was _in with _the _outcasts, the Goths. What do you call someone who is kicked out by the outcasts? Outcast of outcasts, it sounds like a catchy title of a horrible emo band.

My name is Henrietta.

I'm sitting in the back of the cafeteria with my music blaring obscenities. I've thinned out since grade school but not significantly, I grew breasts and they hide anything extra. I have dark mocha colored hair because the black has faded and I'm too lazy to re dye my head. I have layered hair and it's down to my shoulders but it is pulled back in a clip because I don't give a fuck what I look like in school. I have hazel eyes rimmed with thin black eyeliner on my lower lid and red shadow on the upper lid. I have a Children of Bodom t-shirt and faded blue jeans severely ripped and frayed on the bottom. I have black and red Chucks to match my _wonderful_ ensemble.

I admit I'm vain even when sometimes I don't think I have the right to be. Who else would say so much about themselves? I think before this story should even go on I should talk about grade school and move up to why I'm sitting as far away as the Goth kids I can possibly be.

It actually started after Stan Marsh left the group to go back to his friends.

I don't want to say that the boy completely changed my life but it made me re think my life and why did I hate it so much. I decided that wallowing in my own self-pity was pretty immature. At that point, my parents cared and loved me, although their actions to this day still disturbed me. I wrote horrible poetry to be honest, and it wasn't even about it being too dark or angsty, it just plain sucked. I mean, Poe and Dickinson didn't write about romantics and humanism but it was still amazing.

Being a 'non conformist' had a lot of fucking rules that I could and could not do. I couldn't paint or write anything but dark or depressing, I couldn't wear anything but black and wear heavy makeup, I wasn't allowed outside when it was sunny for long periods of time, and I couldn't talk to any 'conformists' unless they were a potential recruit. I can't tell you how many times I had to listen to Marilyn Manson blaring out of the stereo and how much coffee I drank before I would throw up at the mere smell.

The breaking point was when Red (yes, even we don't know his name) tried to make a move with me. We were outside Denny's smoking a cigarette a couple of years back, I'm going to say right before high school. He was bitching about his parents and I was just listening as usual.

"Hey, you look really good tonight, Ri" he added, changing the subject all together. I some what blushed at the remark, I'm not used to compliments. I had a crush on Red for a year; he was the typical Goth boy, even the nail polish and some eye shadow. "Thanks Red..." I say out of lack of a better use of language.

He had a t-shirt with 'I like my coffee black, just like my metal' on the front and Mindless Self Indulgence on the back with Tripp pants and boots. He looked me up and down. Now, even though I did like this kid, no one treats me like meat. He pushes himself onto me and sticks his tongue down my throat. I bit his tongue and kicked him in the balls. I threw my cigarette butt right next to his recoiled body.

Ever since that day I've been by myself. Sometimes I think about going back to the Goths, I mean they are the only people I've ever associated with in my life, aside from my family. Then again, I'm glad I'm not with them. I mean, I feel much liberated from their dark chains. Sure, I didn't go through a Meta Noia and I'm a completely different person, I just wear blue jeans and Queen. It doesn't seem like much of a change from an outsider's point of view but it is to me.

I am getting some of my poems published in a local magazine once in a while and I have my artwork up on deviantart being sold weekly. Sure, some of it is dark but a lot is just me being a cynic. What's wrong with liking Johnny the Homicidal Maniac and also loving funny shows like Venture Brothers?

The bell rings horribly loud, allowing us to leave the smelly cafeteria. I have a free eighth so I just leave through the back doors. I walk toward the student parking lot towards my little black Neon. Right before I go to the car I heard shouting. I turn to see that there's a fight going on. I was going to ignore it like any normal person would but I saw Red fighting. I push my way through to see that he's fighting Kenny McCormick. Kenny is pushed right into me, knocking us both down. I land on my ass while he lands between my legs.

"Get off!" I yell, mostly out of shock. He quickly gets up and offers his hand. I oblige as I glare at Red. He storms away with his Goth posse and the rest of the crowd drift away. "Are you alright?" Kenny asks me. "Yeah I'm fine, hey why were you fighting Red anyway?" I ask casually.

"He was being a dick and saying shit about someone named Henrietta and I told him to shut the fuck up and one thing led to another..."

"What was he saying about her?"

"Just that she's a conceited bitch and that she'll come crawling back...why do you want to know?"

"I'm Henrietta..."

His face washes out and gave me almost an apologetic look. "Sorry about that...geez I feel like an asshole..." he scratches the back of his head. I just laughed it off. He eased up as well. We walked toward my car and all the while I couldn't help but stare at him. He had his dark blonde hair in a low ponytail. He had facial hair on his chin and a little on his upper lip but it gave him a distinctive look. His eyes gleamed an unnaturally bright blue. He wore a gray-blue t-shirt and light blue jeans and a dirty pair of white sneakers. He's attractive, and he looks like he knows this fact.

"Is there something on my face?" he breaks my concentration and like the ass I am I'm caught staring. "Uh, nothing..." I reply stupidly. He laughs at my comment. "Hey, you're funny..." he points out to me like I've never known.

"Not always, people mostly think I'm a bitch..." I reply curtly, making him some more. This guy has a real sense of humor.

"Well, here's my car...do you need a ride?" I ask him casually. I didn't hear an answer; instead I see him already sitting in my car smiling at me. I'm outside of my car, standing there like an ass...just staring.

That's how our friendship began...whether it was by fate or just sheer luck; I haven't a clue.

**Kenny's POV**

I use school as another location to sleep half the day away. The good thing about is that the cafeteria food is easier to put down than the stuff I have at my house. I'm sitting in the hallway outside the cafeteria, actually. I don't really associate with anyone in seventh lunch. Most of the kids are just dicks anyway.

Cartman is walking through the halls toward the bathroom when he spotted me, unfortunately. You could consider us friends if you ignore our constant bickering and lack of friendliness. Then again, we don't have anyone else so we tolerate each other's presence. Doesn't that sound like such a healthy relationship?

"Kenny, you dickhead! Where's my money?" he barks at me. I let out an exaggerated yawn and looked up at the lard ball. He's about five eleven and at least three hundred. He's wearing a Broncos jersey and extremely baggy pants. His pudgy hand is extended, showing that he wants my payment _now_.

See, I gamble and I drink...a deadly combination. Cartman's my bookie and my beer supplier so now we've been a teeny bit nicer to one another. I slip him two twenties into hand. His sausage fingers wrap around the money and it disappears into his jeans pocket.

I look into the cafeteria to see if I know anyone and I saw this girl by herself in the back. She had dark brown hair and a Children of Bodom shirt on. She had a pretty face and a full body. Cartman waves his hand in front of my face, snapping me back into reality.

"The race is tomorrow and you're betting on Retardo..." Cartman sneers.

"Retardo? Who the fuck names their horse Retardo?" I ask him.

"Someone who's fucking retarded as well. Don't worry, it's a 50/1 shot so you'll reel in some cash."

I don't really question Cartman's judgment. He's been correct the past five times and besides, I wouldn't put my life savings on one horse. The bell rings so everyone starts leaving or going to his or her eighth period. I walk out the door and toward my house when I run into the Goth kids in front of me. Red, who's the biggest dick and pothead in this school, keeps bitching about this girl Henrietta.

I don't know why it bothered me so much. Maybe it was because I wanted a reason to pick a fight with him. Maybe I felt sympathy for the girl being called 'a worthless cunt' over and over again. Maybe it was because I know how it feels when people bad mouth you when you didn't do anything. Or, I'm just a stupid jackass who loves to pick a fight...I like that answer.

"Dude, shut the fuck up you pussy..." I yell at him. He turns toward me and flips his hair. His posse gives me all the same death glare.

"You shut up McCormick, I wasn't talking to you." he spats back.

"Well maybe I don't want to here you bitching another second..." I sneer. He pushes my shoulders back. I swing my fist and I connect with his cheek. People wrap around us as we continue to fight.

He shoves me backwards; making me hit someone. I heard a girl's voice yell, "Get off!" I look to see it was the same girl from the cafeteria. I quickly get up and extend my hand, helping her up. Red decide to quickly leave the fight area and so did everyone else.

I talk to her for a bit and I found out that she was _the _Henrietta that Red was cursing about. I don't see why he was so cruel about her; I mean she wasn't a bitch to me. I remember her back in grade school. She had short black hair, wore all black, and was kind of heavy. She doesn't look like that anymore. Well, it is about a six year different. She doesn't have so much black makeup and no corsets and crosses. She looks, almost normal...I say almost because there's something about her that's just bizarre.

She has been staring at me for a while. I break her stare quickly with one word. I don't think it was so bad; I'm actually flattered. Mostly, I try to blend in with the crowd so I'm not so noticed. It's kind of nice to be noticed. She asked me if I wanted a ride but out of mere habit I am already in the car. She's staring at me outside the car, almost dumbfounded of my assertiveness. I couldn't help but smile.

"So, you're not with the Goth kids?" I ask her casually.

"No, I'm _such_ a non conformist that I'm not conforming to their rules..." she replies, her sentence dripping in sarcasm. She had the monotonous Goth tone down pat that it's not depressing it's satirical. She smiles at her own comment as I flip through the radio.

"Any reason why you left them?"

"Red's a dick and everyone there has no identity. Frank, the taller Goth, left the group because he moved. I talk to him on AIM sometimes."

"Yeah but why did _you _leave?"

"Um, I couldn't stand hearing the suck ass dark poetry."

We both laugh at the comment. She turns down Main and we continue bashing on the Goth kids as if we knew each other for years. It is kind of nice to talk to someone who's so refreshing from the average norm. She drives up to Dunkin Doughnuts and orders a mocha latte.

"You want anything?"

"Uh, just a strawberry smoothie..."

"It's below freezing and you want a smoothie?!"

"Yeah?"

She parks the car in the driveway so she could fix her latte. She starts mixing the whip cream around her straw. "So, you still like coffee?" I ask stupidly. She looks up at me and shoots me a smirk. "No, just the whip cream." she says simply. And sure enough, she just eats the whip cream.

This will be a... wonderful friendship...

End of Chapter I

* * *

HDM: Love it or hate it, tell me please. This is a practice chapter...I'm trying out this new way of storytelling.

XxHDMxX

X3


	2. Stitches

Chapter II

Stitches

* * *

**Kenny's POV**

I had a dream last night. I was Dimebag Darrel and I was shot multiple times on stage. The thing was, my fan was Stan. I woke up in a cold and sticky mess before reality began to set in. I was in a broken down home with no parental supervision to be found or heard. If I did hear my parents, I will hear the sounds of hoarse screams and broken beer bottles. I glimpse at the clock; it read six AM. I decided to get out of bed and to shower off the sweat. After ten minutes, I emerge from the bathroom in a blue towel wrapped around my hips.

I start combing out the knots in my long hair. For a poor despicable smuck, I don't look too bad. I'm pretty vain, if this fact hasn't caught on yet. Honestly, many will shell out thousands to have my cheekbones and my perfect smile. I get the blow dryer and quickly dry off my hair. I spray Axe before fitting myself with a Pantera tee and an old pair of jeans. I slip on my shoes before I notice I'm a half hour ahead of schedule. I descended the stairs slowly, hearing every creak accompanying my step.

I am about to get some toast to gnaw on when I hear a car horn outside my house. I look to see a black Neon. No, it couldn't be her. I walk out to see that I was correct. "Come on, we'll pick up something on the way." she yells out her car window. Her hair is a different color, it's a mahogany red color with dark mocha streaks. "Is this really necessary?" I ask her. She just honk the horn once more, making me jump a bit. I climb into the passenger seat while she drives away.

"New hair color?"

"Decided I needed a bit of a change"

"Oh yeah, big improvement..."

"Okay, next time I'll dye it neon green, how would you like that?"

"Eh, green isn't my thing so have fun looking like an ass..."

She has System of a Down blaring out of the speakers as she pulls California Rolls through stop signs and going at extreme ranges of speeds. God, the way she drives you would think she's been driving in the city; I mean, Christ, it's fucking South Park. We, finally, get out of the car to go into Starbucks. Even though this is a small town, we have a couple of chains popping up here and there. There's a Burger King conveniently near school and I already talked about the Dunkin' Doughnuts. She orders a hazelnut cappuccino and I just order a regular cup of coffee. She sips on the froth while I stir my black and steamy beverage.

"So, do you come in here a lot, Henrietta?"

"Don't call me that, please."

"Then what do you want to be called?"

"Red used to call me Rie but you can make something up..."

I actually decide to think about an appropriate nick name for her. "I'm calling you Spazzy." I bat my eyelashes as she gives me a confused expression. "Spazzy!?" she yells at me, making me chuckle. "Exactly." I respond as she tries to throw her napkin at me. She completely misses me and hits the back of a jock. He looks around for the culprit as we slink back in our chairs, giggling to ourselves.

"Spazzy Rie, I think I can get used to that name." she mused allowed. We head out of the Starbucks and I hold my breath as she screeches out of the parking lot. She pulls into the school's parking lot but she doesn't get out of the car. "Is there something wrong?" I ask her.

"What are we?"

"People?"

She laughs despite her attempt to be serious. "I'm serious, Kenny. Are we friends, what are we?" she gives me such a look I cannot describe. "Well, we're not fuck buddies because...well I don't think I have to explain that to you." I grin at my statement and she cracks a smile. "Rie, we're friends, I wouldn't be in your car otherwise. Unless you're secretly trying to kill me...I mean your driving is hell on earth." I honestly express my feelings. She lets out a sigh of what looks like to be relief.

"I'm glad..." she chirps before leaving me in her car.

**Rie's POV**

I don't know what compelled me to pick Kenny up at his house but I do remember being outside his house, acting awfully stalker-ish. I didn't mean to come off that way, don't get me wrong, he was actually in my direction to Starbucks. It was fun making him squirm in his seat while I make hairpin turns and doing fifty in a twenty-five mile speed limit.

I consider us friends, I just wanted to make sure if we were on the same wavelength. He makes me feel so at ease that it almost scares me. I like being in his company; he makes me feel better of my own personal existence. He's one of those few people on this God-forsaken rock that makes another person know and appreciate their own life, like they're put here to be with you. Can you tell I've been thinking about this a bit too long?

Then, of course, something has to ruin my good morning.

Red emerges from a swarm of Goth kids; his eyes are bloodshot. He starts putting his hands around my shoulders, attempting to stop me. "Listen Rie, I've been thinking. We had good times bitching about the conformists and fascists of this town. I can't go on scorning everything on this earth without you parroting my same response. Please, be my dark angel once again."

"Did you rip that off of the Crow?" I blink a couple of times, still trying to comprehend what's he's spewing out. "No, it must be Cradle of Filth, God that sounds so familiar..." I keep stabbing sarcastic quips at the fool. "What's happen to you?" he blurted out. "I grew up, you should do the same..." and on that note I walked away. "Oh by the way, lay off the weed. You're IQ is at retard level."

People have started to notice me.

It was the weirdest thing, especially for me. If you have been isolated from the normal sphere of life and then you're slowly being pulled into the sphere, you would be a bit confused. Just today, some girls were asking me odd questions like "Are you new, here?" "You seem kind of quiet, why is that?" or my favorite "Weren't you with the faggot Goth kids before?".

The truth is that the first question isn't so extreme. I was home-schooled for a couple of years, starting middle school. Here, I'm a senior and I'm force to go to North Park Community HS, about ten minutes from South Park. Most of my former classmates do not remember me and I'm kind of glad most of them forgot about my stupid Goth phase. Still, it sucks to be the new kid when the cliques are not only formed but welded shut from any other outsiders.

This other girl, Rebecca Cutswald, is also a home-schooled kid like me but she didn't turn out so normal. Last time I saw her, she was knocked up and she had no idea whom the father is. Rumors are that it was one of the teachers at the school. Her brother is locked up for pistol-whipping a cop and his parole officer. I guess it was my lack of social influence and the Internet that kept me from going nymph and unleashing my inner sexual or violent urges.

He was staring at me...

I look to see my eyes caught Stan Marsh's pair. He quickly breaks the staring contest. I go back to hearing about Thoreau's influence in American literature. A note is thrown onto my desk. I look around but no one is looking at me so I slowly open the note.

_Henrietta,_

_This is Stan, how are you? Dude, I haven't seen you since the fourth grade! Did you disappear off the face of the map and you suddenly come back? You look so...different. We should hang out sometime, what about tomorrow? Sorry that I'm doing this on such a cheap and clichéd ploy but I haven't had a chance to talk to you. Talk to me after this period. _

_Stan_

He was waiting for me after first. Stan had the new scene hair cut and had a lip ring. His naturally black hair was a total contract to his ivory skin and his cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing a fitting black T-shirt and blue jeans. His black Adios pulled together the scene outfit. I must admit I do find him slightly attractive, even though I do hate the bangs. "Hey..." he greets me while we walk to Fine Arts III together. He has two classes with me for the first semester.

"I'm guessing you read the note."

"Yeah I did. So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"We can go to the movies if you want. Or we can go to the mall that's fifteen minutes away."

"The mall will be fine..."

He sits with me in the art room. He smells pretty good. We were working on the figure and our model is not ready. I look over at his newsprint pad to see his designs. He is pretty good; he delineates the form so quickly and gracefully. "Do you like it?" he breaks my moment of thought. "Oh! Yeah you're doing really good...have you worked with the figure before?" I ask him, trying to make it less awkward. He just shrugs his shoulders and I just turn to the now ready model.

"You focus on the eyes intensively, Henrietta..."

"Call me Rie, I hate Henrietta...or Rietta..."

"You are very forward..."

"Are you that insecure with your masculinity that I must be subservient?"

He lets out a small laugh. "Wow, aren't we snappy?" he gives me a charming smile. I grace him with a smile. Who does he think he is?

Is this what they call, flirting?

**Kenny's POV**

Rie calls me over to her lunch table after third period. She had with awfully silly grin on her face. "What are you so happy about?" I ask her as I poke at today's 'Hamburger'. I wasn't even going to be brave to get one with cheese. "Stan Marsh asked me to the mall..." she says with a hint of excitement. Suddenly, I don't have an appetite. "Oh, is that so..." I mutter. She nods as she takes a swig of water.

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know. I just reacquainted myself with the kid I haven't seen in years."

"You're acting like you like him..."

"What's with the bitterness?"

I just realize that I am being too bitter and I quickly change my tone. "Uh, nothing, nothing at all! I just don't want you to get too caught up in this date thing...since you don't know him and all..." I quickly thought up a sophistry so she didn't question my ulterior motives.

"Weren't you two good friends?"

"Yeah?"

"So then you can tell me what I'm getting into here..."

"I'm not at liberty to discuss this..."

"Why?"

"Because it isn't objective, you'll get my opinion on the kid. You should find out yourself."

She gives me a funny look. She must be picking up on my vibes. I really don't want to explain to her why I don't talk to Stan anymore or anyone from my former clique, aside Cartman. Why am I getting so hostile about her going out with Stan? I shake the question out of my head before I dig too deep. Maybe that type of question shouldn't go any further, you may not like the answer. The bell rings, allowing the two of us to leave for the day. I decline her offer for a ride, I need to walk to clear my head.

The high school from my house is about fifteen minutes by car, twenty minutes by bus, and almost forty minutes walking. Normally, I would either walk or take the bus if it's raining or snowing. Not only does walking keep me somewhat in shape, I helps me clear my head before I am bombarded with problems and dilemmas awaiting me at the house. It was partly cloudy and it was only sixty degrees, pretty warm for the season.

_You like her, don't you?_

No I don't like her...

_That's a lie, that's why you're so riled up_

No, I'm riled because Stan's a douche bag

_She is pretty, she's not like other girls_

Yeah she's not a whore.

_She's not used, you want to be her first_

Stop it...

_You do, you can't fight your instincts_

I'm not an animal

_Yes you are...a fucking beast _

Stop it!

I think walking just clouds my head even more...

* * *

End of Chapter II

HDM: a little short but that's all for this chapter...tune in next time

XD


	3. Hesitation

Chapter III

Hesitation

HDM: very short but there was nothing really to write

* * *

**Rie's POV**

He will be my first official date as a teenage girl. I am going out with Stan Marsh, a teenage heartthrob in my school. Kenny was in my room blaring the radio. Of course the bedroom door is open because my parents do not trust us up here by ourselves. How did one little talk lead to a date. It seems too surreal.

That following day Stan and I walked all over town just catching up on lost time. We didn't bother driving to the mall but rather sat in the park and talked. I didn't realize how much I liked the guy after a night of shameless flirting. He was playful and kind to me. I ran off with his Adio hat until he wrapped his arms around me to cease my running. We were both laughing hysterically until he turned my head to kiss my lips. It was like a cliché teenage movie you cannot help but watch over and over again.

Tonight we are going to see a movie in Downtown South Park. I told Kenny last night about the event and he gave me his blessing but I can't help but feel his animosity towards Stan. I do not want to pry into his past and what Stan did to Kenny or vice versa. I threw the idea of double dating to both Kenny and Stan and they seemed content with the idea. Kenny is taking Bebe along.

I look in the mirror and try vainly to fix my hair. It will just not co-operate with me. I sigh exasperatedly and fall onto the bed. Kenny was half asleep during my inner tirade. His breath hits my cheek gently. I never ask Kenny about his family or lack there of one. He avoids any thought of us going to his house. I do know that he spends as little time as possible at his house. I hardly mind the company of his but that aching curiosity continues to grows. What is it that's so bad or unbearable over there that I am not allowed to know?

"Why are you staring at me?" his question breaks my train of thought. I realize subconsciously that our eyes are locked. I quickly sit up and look at the clock. We still have about fifteen minutes. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking..." I stammer a bit. I feel my cheeks redden with embarrassment. He must think I'm a real tool. He pulls me back down on the bed.

"You just want to stare at me sleeping...because you're in love with me..." he coos in my ear. I squirm in his grip while laughing at his antics. I almost fall off the bed but I break free of his grip. "I'm getting dressed in the bathroom. I'll be back..." I inform my guest. "Why not right here?" he taunts. I childishly stick out my tongue in defiance while scrapping up my clothes. I can never stay mad at him...it's that smile...

That mischievous smile...

**Kenny's POV**

I wasn't really sleeping. I was just idly resting my eyes for an extended period of time. Her bed is remarkably comfortable. Then again, my bed has so many lumps and loose anything would be heavenly. Her room has no hint that a teenage girl living in this abode except for the giant Brandon Lee poster above the bed. The walls are painted a crimson red and ebony black. They are covered with overlapping posters like Children of Bodom and 'Shit Happens'.

I felt the bed sinking on my left side. The scent of body mist lingers around my nose. I could here her sighing contently. I open my eyes to see her hazel green eyes staring back at me. I must have startled her because she shot up fast. I couldn't help but laugh.

She leaves to get changed which gave me the excuse to go through her stuff like a nosy child. I gaze up and down at the CD collection next to the stereo. She has Me First and the Gimme Gimmes with Lamb of God. It's a versatile collection of tunes. I come across a photo album and I page through. Most of them are clips of poems she has written over the years. There are a couple of pictures of her and her old Goth friends as well.

God she lost a lot of weight from fourth grade. She isn't as pale as well. She actually told me that half of her family is Italian and she caked on pale makeup to hide her olive skin. Even shutting herself in the house didn't completely obliterate the olive skin tone.

"What do you think?"

I turn around quickly, hiding the album from her sight. She has a medium-length black dress with small polka dot dress with a cherry red belt. She added a red headband in her cropped mocha hair and candy red dress shoes with a small heel. Her eyes have silver trimmed around the lids and her lips were glossed with a tint of red. There was a hint of blush on the apple of her cheeks. Never say that a guy doesn't take notice, they just never say them out loud in fear of sounding queer.

"Beautiful..." I mused aloud. She tilts her head slightly. "What was that?" she inquires. I shake my head of the racy thoughts that are conjuring. "I mean, you look alright, I guess..." I shove my pockets in my jeans. Despite my horrible answer she grins playfully. "I'll take that as a compliment then." she turns on her heel and heads down.

Bebe arrives promptly at five o'clock. She's wearing a denim short skirt, a lime green shirt, and a white half-jacket. Her blonde hair was scrunched; it looked like there was a half a gallon of gel used on her hair. She looks like every other clone at our high school but she's also has a thing for me. I think it's the "badass". The two girls exchange short but petty topics to chatter about. I could tell that this is going to be an interesting double date.

At that moment Stan blows his horn.

The movie was awful. I don't even remember what we just witnessed but it was bad. There was no plot, no action, and no boob shots. It was a total waste of Bebe's money.

We went out to dinner. For the most part it was kind of awkward, especially when Stan left to go use the bathroom. Suddenly Bebe pipes up. "Henrietta..." before Bebe could ask her anything, Rie puts up her hand. "Please don't call me that..." she coolly replies, "Call me Rie, or even Rietta but not my whole name..."

"What kind of name is 'Ray'?"

"Better than my full name..."

"I call her Henry..." I remark to break up the feud. Both Rie and Stan laugh while Bebe stares at me confused on what just happened. Rie shoots me a look; 'Thank you' was written all over her face. The awkwardness dissipated once Stan returned. Why am I here? This has to be the most awkward and uncomfortable double date I have ever been on.

_Because she asked you to come..._

_You would do anything for her..._

_Because you-_

"Sir, would you like me to take that?" the cute blonde waitress interrupts that horrible train of thought. I nod in agreement as I just watch her take away my half eaten burger. I let out a sigh while staring off into space.

**Rie's POV**

I cannot help but look at the two of them. They look like they would rather have their teeth pulled. In fact, the two of them continuously flirted with waiters, waitresses, or complete strangers except with each other! I feel guilty dragging Kenny out on this date but I really don't want to go out by myself. Ever since that night...

"Rie, you were telling me about after high school." Stan breaks my musings. A smile creeps across my face. "Yes, um, I've decided to go to the East Coast to study Art." I declare to the table. Kenny almost spit up his Sprite. "What!?" he spazes. I sink back in my seat as my smile fades. "I told you about this Kenny!" I reply calmly. "But I thought you were bullshitting!" he blatantly responds.

"It sounds great! Where are you thinking?" Stan animatedly asks. "Well, I was thinking about either going to Moore in Philadelphia, Temple's Art Campus, or one in New York. I have family in Philly so it won't be as big of a deal and I've lived in Philly for a couple of years so I'm leaning towards there." I continue more directly towards Stan.

"I hope it works out for you!" he cheerfully replies. I eye over toward Kenny; he's just staring at the table fiddling with his straw. "Check please!" I call out toward our waitress.

Stan drops off both Kenny and Bebe before driving me home. We continued on different topics before he slowly pulls up in my driveway. "I had a nice time." he caresses my hand. I feel my cheeks grow pink. He leans in towards me. His cologne dances in my nose while his eyes are locked onto mine. They're still such a clear blue even at night. He leans in and kisses me on the lips. He pulls away and I...laugh!

"What's so funny?" he asks playfully. "You don't know me at all..." I tell him honestly. He laughs softly. "Well then let me learn everything..." he responds mischievously, "Like if I'm allowed to kiss you on the first date..." I couldn't really respond since his lips were pressed against mine once more. I fiddle with the door handle and almost fall out of the car. I land halfway out, leaving Stan dumbfounded.

"Ow..." I mutter while climbing out. I lean down to look at him. "Thank you, I had a lovely time..." I smile while closing the door. "Oh I see, hard to get?" he yells out the window. "Sure, I guess..." I roll my eyes while walking towards my door. I unlock my door and enter my living room; I watch him drive away. Only at that moment I lose my composure and start laughing like a hopeless girl.

"Sorry that you had to go on that double with me, Kenny. I promise I'll make it up."

"Don't worry about it...but I will think of something."

"Great..."

"So, do you like him?"

"I think I do...but I don't know because it's too soon."

"I'm guessing someone forced you not to fall into love so easily."

"Something along those lines."

"I can relate..."

"Love is fickle and the deeper you get the more it hurts when it's over."

"Emo much?"

"Haha, I guess so but that's just my frosty philosophy on the subject."

"Okay well I'm going to go now...talk to you tomorrow..."

"Alright, thanks again..."

"..."

"Kenny?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later..."

* * *

End of Chapter III

HDM: I have finally posted this! It has been sitting here for weeks!


	4. Riddle

Chapter Four

Riddle

HDM: This is objective POV...tell me if you like this more.

* * *

The sun was rising across the hilly mountain town slowly but beautifully glistening the freshly fallen snow. The birds are cooing to one another while a rabbit hops across the snow leaving its footprints. Henrietta is the only human soul gazing this godly gift of nature. She sighs softly while spacing out. It is not even ready to be up for a Saturday. Dreams and past events flood her mind. She keeps looking over at her cellphone. There is a silent urge to open the phone and stare at it, almost daring it to ring. She is waiting for a certain someone to call at this waking hour.

**Yesterday**

Kenny invited her to a party at Token's house as his 'date'. He playfully used the word to tease her as she felt her cheeks turn red. She informed him that she wanted to run it by Stan because the couple usually does something on Friday nights.

"Why do you have to tell him when you can go out?"

"I don't, I'm being polite...you should take some pointers."

"Telling a chick that you have exploding diarrhea to get out of a date isn't polite?"

"Not only is it not but it's fowl..."

Kenny just brushed off her comment and went on mocking select students in their grade. He was harping on mostly the cliques rather than the individuals, being that they have sacrificed their individuality for their clique. Rie just lets out an exaggerated sigh but to no avail Kenny didn't stop his cackling.

Stan made eye contact with Rie and headed over toward the table. Kenny's amicable demeanor quickly left his face and is replaced with a cold stare. Rie ignored her friend's look and moved over for the boy. Stan's bangs swooped to the left side with his new black knit hat. He twirled his side lip ring while talking to Rie about a report in some class. It was pointless and petty conversation even for her. Stan left the two to be with his friends. Kenny muttered something under his breath but it didn't interest Rie all too much.

"So who's going to be at the party?"

"People..."

"Okay, will I know them?"

"Probably not but who cares? It's a kegger..."

Rie grimaced at the thought of a keg party. That entailed many things; it meant she couldn't leave a drink behind or maybe not going home via car. She had never been to a party with Kenny so she doesn't know how fucked up he will get himself. Judging by his comment, he was going to be smashed. She had an uncomfortable feeling sitting in the pit of her stomach, telling her not to go. Then again, she hadn't socialized with her classmates ever; how bad could it be? She pondered on the question till she finally nodded a yes.

"You're gonna have a blast." Kenny showed off his devilish smile. At that second Cartman comes barreling in and plopped right down next to Kenny. "God fatass, couldn't of come any louder..." Kenny remarked to the obese teenager. Cartman's squinty eyes shot a look at the blonde. "Are you going to the party?" he asked almost like a threat. The two just nodded without a sound. "Well you shouldn't! It's going to be a bunch of pussy drinkers and potheads! Who would want to go over anyways!?"

"You didn't get invited did you?" Kenny sneered. Cartman's fat cheeks turned pink. "N-no! I didn't want to go and even IF I wanted to there would be no point since I'm going to a much _cooler _party scene." Cartman stammered. He chuckled at his own genius cover-up. "Really now, where is this party?" Rie inquired from the boy.

"It's not around here! It's on the other side of town. It's really rough around there, a real ghetto!"

"The ghetto! Wow! Who are you rolling with Cartman? The fucking Bloods!" both Kenny and Rie unleashed a wave of laughs and cackles. "SCREW YOU GUYS!" Cartman's limited vocabulary flung out to try to extinguish the laughter. It only fed the flame. "Don't get Cartman pissed Kenny or he'll send his unit after your white ass!" Rie bawled. Cartman stormed off while shoving a poor freshman across the cafeteria floor.

Like children they watched him wide-eyed and comically amused. Other seniors snickered at the boy's expense and the poor kid ran off out of pure embarrassment. As soon as it happened everyone returned to their on little world. Kenny and Rie turned around and just playfully snickered while poking at their _delicious_ cafeteria cuisine.

The night of the party couldn't have been even more perfect. Token's parents took a cruise and left the boy with a lot of booze money plus a whole wine cellar and a full cabinet of vodka. The heated pool and hot tub was opened. Only drunk teenagers would go in a pool in February.

The two arrived a half hour late because Rie had to be fashionably late. "You never arrive at a party on time!" The two have been arguing about the said subject since they got into the car. "Who the fuck cares!? It's not like people notice!" Kenny retaliated. "I notice!" Rie snapped back while she pulled into the driveway. There were already many cars parked in the driveway and on the street.

When they opened the door they were surrounded by loud music, loud people, basically loud everything. Kenny immediately merged into the sea of people and grabbed a red cup of beer. Rie pushed her way through the crowd; she's a bit agitated how in one second Kenny leaves her to fend for herself. She met up with a classmate from school while sipping on a Smirnoff that was chilling in a cooler.

After an hour she got a bit worried about the lack of seeing her 'date' so she went out on a scouting mission for the kid. He was playing beer pong with a couple of guys she hardly recognizes. He spots her and embraced her in a bear hug. Her face is pressed against his chest where she can smell his body spray and the liquor. "Is this the chick you were talking about Ken?" one of the guys yelled obnoxiously. Kenny flashed his signature smile towards the questioner and then looks down at her.

"Where have you been? Are you having a good time?" Kenny slurred his questions slightly. Rie pushed herself away from her friend and his cupful of beer. "You're right, she is hot!" the drunk laughed loudly. Rie's cheeks reddened, embarrassed at the comment and being put in the spotlight like this by her own friend. "Why are you talking about me like that?" she asked Kenny harshly.

"They asked who was the hottie I brought with me and I told them who you were. What's the big deal?" Kenny asked casually with no tact. Rie walked away to avoid saying something she will later regret. Arguing with a drunk will just make things worse, she knew from past experiences.

She took another drink from the cooler and just chugged the bottle of alcohol without thinking. 'When in Rome...' she muttered bitterly while getting another bottle. She wasn't too trashed but she was just tipsy enough that everything was hazy and morphing. She found herself in someone's bedroom. There was two people getting hot and heavy on the bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" her apology was cut off by whom she walked in on...

It was Stan...

and Red...

Rie fell back against the door, almost cracking her skull against the wooden door. The two stared at her and then at each other and then back at her. Nothing was running through her brain except "HOLY SHIT!" in which she yelled. She fumbled for the doorknob. "S-Sorry to disturb you two..." she stammered like an idiot and slammed the door. She heard Stan yell out for her name but she ignored him.

She had every right to be mad or upset but it is way too comical for her to be mad. Rie just broke down into hysterical fits of laughter. She eventually found Kenny to unleash the news in a hysterical cry "STAN'S GAY!" Good thing that the music is loud or else everyone in the house would have heard her. Kenny's glazed eyes brightened a bit. "That's what I wanted to tell you Rie...but noo I didn't want you to be upset!" Rie went from laughing to a cold and deadly stare.

"You _knew _he was gay! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Because I thought it was like a phase he was going through like when boys think girls have cooties and that shit..."

"Being gay isn't a PHASE! It's the way you are and you don't wake up and decide 'Hey I think I am going to try being gay!'"

"Why those emo bands do it all the time!"

"That's publicity! This is real life! Forget it I can't talk to you like this."

This time he caught her hand. He pulled her back and embraced her again. This time she just hugged him back and buried her face into his chest. There were no tears; there are no cries. She bottled the pain and the broken pieces of her heart are quickly sewn up again so there is no more pain.

"Why are you not even upset?" she heard Kenny ask her. She didn't respond; she just shrugged her shoulders at the question. "I had a sinking feeling he was gay...I mean who wears knitted caps and call themselves straight?"

Kenny couldn't help but laugh at her cynical look at the situation. "I mean we weren't officially going out so I have no reason to be upset...so fuck it..." she chalked up her emotions in one simple answer. Her answer didn't sit well with him; it is almost too casual of an answer even if it was just a fling. Most girls would be balling their eyes out or at least feel a bit remorseful. Henrietta on the other hand, turns it into a sarcastic joke and moves on. She is either mastered the art of teenage romance or is repressing some of her emotions.

_She's not with Stan..._

_I have a shot..._

"Kenny?" her voice broke his thoughts. "I don't feel good, will you come home with me?" His thoughts focused on the word 'home'. 'No Kenny, it's not for sex...for comfort. Don't be a prick right now...there will be time soon enough before you can start hitting on her...again...' he mused over his thoughts before nodding his head.

They left soon after, but not before Kenny got one more cup in his system. Rie was sober enough to drive a couple of blocks but if they get pulled over they will be busted for illegal consumption. They don't even need a breathalyzer for Kenny; they can smell it from a mile away when he starts talking. They arrived at her house and went straight to the basement so they didn't wake up anyway.

Soon after they settled down it started to snow. Rie watched the flakes from the window. She released a soft and tender sigh. The two sat down on the basement couch with their legs touching. She stared at the position for a bit before she snapped back to reality.

They put on a movie and silently watched it. She softly laid her head on his shoulder. She felt his body tense up at her touch but he quickly relaxes. Soon she felt him pull her closer while he lied down. Her head lied idly on his chest while his arms are wrapped around her body. His heartbeat calmed her down while the thoughts just kept repeating themselves.

_They way they were..._

_Their black tousled hair..._

_Their porcelain skin..._

_Touching one another..._

Her chest tightened at the thoughts. She felt Kenny's arms tighten around her, as if he can read her body language and know she is hurting. Silently, he was reassuring her that it is okay to feel like this because he was here to make her feel better. She lifted her head to look at him. They stared at each other for a good while.

He broke the tension...

Their lips touched...

She felt her heart skip a beat. He pressed slightly on her lips. He gently grasped the side of her cheeks to intensify the kiss. He pulled away from the kiss and stroked her cheek. "Was that too much for you?" he whispered. She blinked a couple of times while she registered the questioned.

She answered with a kiss…

much to his surprise…

Now it's the morning. He left soon before and said he will call her when he got home. Now she stares and smiles when she sees his name glowing on the cellphone screen.

* * *

End of Chapter IV

HDM: Sorry for the lack of update...this is a bit more personal for misc. reasons but I am more connected with this story so it may end up being a better story than BB.


End file.
